Its my Turn
by blueeyedbrat6294
Summary: Edward left Bella and returns exactly 1 year later how does she react to him...Victoria comes...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It's My Turn.

I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV

Exactly a year since _**they**_ left me, a year since I have had a restful night sleep, a year since I smiled, a year since I laughed, a year since I lost the love of my life.

Today was going to drag and the worst part was it was a school day so I would have to sit through school on the worst day of the year. I couldn't stop thinking about _**them**_ or having awful flashbacks of the day I lie on the ground in the woods, the way I felt so empty and so broken. I just wanted too go back to bed I didn't want to face anyone, or anything I just wanted to see him again I wanted Edward back in my life I wanted all the Cullen's back.

I took a shower and got dressed very slowly. I didn't have anything in me to do anything. I waved to Charlie as I grabbed my bag and left the house. I drove to school slowly, not only was it slippery on the roads but I dreaded going to school, sitting near people who used to be my friend but abandoned me just because I put a damper on everything. I understood for the most part only Angela stood by me its better to have one good friend then several friends who are just acting like they like you.

Something was different, as I pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at me and whispering. I didn't know why but tats what everyone did when the Cullen's first left. I got the chills just from the thought of my first day back to school after _**he**_ left me. I sat in my truck for awhile because I arrived to school earlier than I usually did, I was eager for the day to end s I could just go home and go to bed so this day could end.

I listened to my ipod for fifteen minutes and decided I should go to my locker and get my things for my first class. When I got out of my truck I slipped on ice which was not a surprise it happened everyday. As I walked through the parking lot I thought I saw that stupid shiny Volvo but I shrugged it off and kept walking laughing at myself that I was hallucinating now.

People kept pointing at me and saying "I know, but she doesn't seem excited" I didn't know I had a reason to be happy so I had NO clue what people were talking about. It was the year anniversary of being broken and crushed should I be happy?

I heard a high pitched pixie like laugh that was shockingly familiar, it reminded me of Alice's laugh so I turned around to see who was laughing like that and then I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to be dreaming, there they all stood the most beautiful, ugly, amazing, stupid, lovely, selfish people in the world. Both of them stood there staring at me, only Alice and Edward since the other three already "graduated".

I contemplated in my head what to do next. Run to my truck? No I would have to pass them. So I ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall and started sobbing. A fresh wound stabbed all over again, a painful bruise punched again, the breath knocked out of me over and over again.

I didn't know what to d but I wouldn't let them feel like they have won so I exited the stall and wiped my tears, fixed my shirt, picked up my head and left the bathroom. I was just going to pretend as I have never met them before and they were just two new students who I had no interest in talking to. I walked to my first class and almost fainted when I saw both of them sitting in the class room I wanted t give up and run right back into the bathroom but I couldn't let them see that they have broken me. I walked in and sat at my normal seat which just so happened to be right next to the pixie from hell. She smiled and waved at me like I owed her a wave back. I didn't smile nor wave I just turned around and faced forward.

"Bella it me Alice. Bella."

I gave her no response and just pretended to finish up an essay that was due.

"Bella come on talk to me Bella"

I continued to pretend that she wasn't there. I couldn't help it I turned and looked diagonally behind me to find Edward staring at me with a smile on his face. That's when I understood that this was a sick jke they wanted me to suffer again. I picked up my books and walked up to the teacher.

"Can I go to the nurse I feel sick"

The teacher didn't look to amused and just nodded. I ran out of the building and just went to my truck and cried. Why were they doing this to me? What did I ever do to them? How could he allow this he was suppose to love me? I heard a knock on my window to find Alice looking at me with hopeful wide eyes.

"Alice what could you possibly want from me?" I yelled a little softer than I intended.

"Bella you suppose to be happy we came back. We are all back. We missed you way to much to stay away any longer" She explained

"Alice please stop its not funny"

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Ha Ha very funny you guys come back to try to break me more. Well I'm not braking and you cant break me so leave!"

She went to say something but I rolled my window up and started my car. I went home I couldn't even make it through the first hour of class. I hoped they were really back forever but I couldn't let them see that they would find me pathetic and stupid. I wished Edward came to talk to me instead of Alice, I had WAY more to say to him.

Charlie probably already knew I was home word travels fast around here. Sure enough not even five minutes after being home Charlie called me.

"Bells are you ok?"

"Yea Dad I'm fine I just didn't feel well."

"This doesn't have to do with who is back in town?"

"who is back in town?" It was safer to play stupid right now.

"O uh, we will talk about it later got to go Bells. Ill talk to you later"

"Bye dad."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to go to bed. If I sleep my pain would temporarily go away. I tried to sleep for about an hour and couldn't so I gave up that hope and went downstairs to watch TV. What is he doing here.

"Edward go away. Go home leave me alone." I said that a little to calmly

"Bella please let me explain."

"You have 5 minutes until the show I want t watch starts so hurry up."

"Bella I never stopped thinking about you. I tried to save you from me. I couldn't stay away I was to weak. I didn't want to stay away Bella I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to love me again. I know I put you through pain. I know I don't deserve you. I know I am a stupid repulsive monster who has hurt you worse than anything." He spoke so fast that I couldn't comprehend half the things he said.

"STOP!" I yelled at him " what makes you think you have broken me, or that I couldn't go on without you" I asked. This was obvious I could never move on from him.

" I don't know that Bella but I love you and I completely understand if you ask me to leave right now and tell me to go back to where ever I am returning from." he ranted on

"Stop" I asked quietly "My show is on. don't leave me. Sit down in that chair don't talk I wan to talk." He nodded and sat in Charlie's chair. I couldn't bare to watch him walk out the door with his back on me ever again and I needed to explain things to him and I needed answers.


	3. Chapter 3

I had so many question I didn't know where to begin. I had so much emotions to get out. I needed him, I wanted him, I still loved him.

"Edward Cullen!" that's all I could say at first or more like yell first and the tears were already coming.

"How could you do this to me first you leave me in the woods by myself wondering what I did wrong. What I did to you that made you not love me anymore. I laid there for hours not crying not doing anything just laying there wondering what I did to you. Do you know how your decisions have affected me? Don't answer that because you can't imagine how I felt and I know your going to say you did it for my own good, but how could leave me alone? That's when I'm in the most danger. Did you think that I could possibly get over you? Did you actually really truly believe in your mind that I could really truly just forget about you? Not only you but your family? Edward I love them as if they were my own family! Hell they are my family!" My hands were shaking and tears were flowing I didn't even notice that I was sobbing until I had to stop yelling to breath.

He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes and I had to turn around so he didn't suck me in with just his look. I felt his cool grasp on my shoulder I just shrugged him off.

"I'm not done yet. Sit." I commanded him and he listened and sat down and looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I still love you Edward, I don't know what was running through your mind when you were questioning if I still loved you. I could never fall out of love with you. You have no idea how much love I have for you. You have no idea how incomplete I feel when your gone. You have no idea how my life has been hell since you have been gone. You especially have no idea how bad I will hurt you if you ever leave me again." I turned and faced him but he was already right in front of me with his lips connecting with mine.

I was lost in the kiss, after he pulled away we just stood there securely in each others embrace where I could stay forever if he would let me. He shortly stepped away.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I feel like the biggest monster for ding what I did to you and then all of a sudden coming back into your life. I will never forgive myself, but I couldn't stay away from you. I love you I always have and I always will. Do you understand me? Do you believe me?" I just nodded to him. I stopped crying and he hugged me again and our lips met for the second time.

The worst day of my life turned out to become the best day of my life. I loved him and I planned too stay with him forever if he didn't leave again.

"Edward Cullen if you leave me every again I will die. Do you understand me? I love you with all my heart!"

"Want to go to my house to see everybody" He asked me '

"Absolutely I have missed them so much."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well we should wait until later Charlie will be home soon and he knows I'm home so he would be worried if I was gone when he came home." I didn't want Charlie to know that I was running back to them right away, he already probably thought I was weak.

"Your probably right. Well tomorrow then after school Esme is especially excited to see you, and so is Emmett, creepy but he missed you ." Edward smiled to himself after he said that.

I wanted tomorrow to come so bad I missed all of the Cullen's so much that it actually took strong will to sit there and not jump in my truck and zoom off to the Cullen's home. Edward walked over to me and embraced me in his strong arms then I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"I don't want you to leave yet." I told Edward

"I will wait up in your room Charlie wants to talk to you about my family he thinks you don't know we are back yet." Edward explained that to me and before I could tell him that I told Charlie that I didn't know they were back he was gone.

"Bells"

"Yea. Dad."

"I have news for you I don't know how your going to react. I don't want you to hurt anymore so this is hard for me to tell you."

"Its fine dad just tell me what's up."

"Well I received word from one of the deputies that the Cullen's are back in town."

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him and nodded. What else was I suppose to do I was a horrible liar so it would be better if I just didn't say anything than him know that I already knew they were back.

"Ok Dad, well I have had a long day and I don't feel well so I am going to go to bed."

"Bells I'm here for you, you know right?"

"Yea Dad but believe me I'm fine, its fine they are back this is their home too its not like we cant all live here together."

"Well Bells I don't want you to talk to that Edward boy anymore, I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

I felt a wave of anger go through my body I was 18 years old who does Charlie think he is telling me who I could and couldn't talk to. I was so angry with him I had so many things I wanted to say to Charlie. Like if my mother came back tomorrow would he expect me to tell him they can't speak to each other.

"Ch-Dad. Um I don't really think that is any of your business. I mean I know you think it would be best but if I decide to talk to Edward I will talk to Edward. Ok!" Charlie seemed stunned that I had just yelled at him but I suddenly felt bad for yelling at him. He deserved it I am 18 he does not have a right to tell me who I can speak to of all people he should know that he is the chief of police.

I stormed out of the room and went upstairs to my room to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair. He looked hurt and like he was in pain. I shut the door and quietly walked to my bed and sat on it waiting for him to say something.

"Bella I don't want to cause a fight between you and Charlie. He has no intention of ever letting me in your house again. That could be a problem.."

"Stop Edward. Your not causing the problem he is. He thinks he can tell an 18 year ld who she can and can't talk to. I don't believe he has the right to do that.."

"Yes but he does have the right to tell who is allowed in his house and I am not in that list of people.."

"That never stopped you before when you came here at night. If there is a problem I can just move out.."

"Bella you aren't leaving Charlie yet I will continue to come see you at night but its going to be difficult to see each other during the day.."

"Edward please I get home at 2:00 he gets home at 5:00..sometimes later.. So you can come here after school and who says he has to no when I am going to your house I could lie to him, tell him I'm going somewhere else. Edward he never has to know.."

"No Bella he does. Its not right to lie to Charlie I won't take you anywhere unless he is aware of it. He doesn't have to be accepting or happy about it but he at least needs to know. Ok?"

"Sure Edward technically I don't have to ask him permission to do anything, I am an adult."

Edward walked over to me and put his hand on my knee. "I will not be the reason for you and Charlie having a falling out. Bella be respectful to him and treat him nicely."

"Ok Edward I will."

Our lips met and all the trouble of my day was melted away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok.. This is going to be a short chapter but the next one will be longer..tell me what you think!**

**I went downstairs to find Charlie at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and eating a slice of pizza. Edward made me come down here and apologize to Charlie for letting my frustrations out on him little did Edward no that Charlie was the cause of my frustrations. **

"**Ch-Dad, I am sorry about letting my frustrations out on you earlier." It sounded forced but hopefully he didn't pick up on that.**

"**Bells, sit down please. I am only looking out for your best interest, I saw what him leaving did to you and I am only afraid he may do it again. I love you Bells and when he left it hurt me t see you like that."**

"**Dad I understand you, but wouldn't you think that if he hurt me that bad I must love him and I will always love him. I don't know or care if you care that I am so happy that they are all back. The worst day of my life turned out to be the best day of my life and I am going to talk to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I love them all dad they are like my own family."**

"**Ok Bells but when they leave again I'm going to say 'I told ya so'." **

**I couldn't believe he said that. If Edward ever left me again I would die so he wouldn't have the chance to say that but Edward promised he would never leave me again so I had nothing to worry about. I just looked at Charlie with shock on my face and left the kitchen taking a slice of pizza.**

"**Happy?" I asked Edward **

"**That didn't go as I hoped it would" **

"**Edward don't worry about it. Its not your problem it is between me and him." **

"**I cant help it Bella this is my fault. It kills me that he was s close to telling you that its me or him how could he ever make you chose?"**

"**I wouldn't chose Edward there would be no choice to make, I would just leave. I would live with you I know for a fact Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have a problem with it."**

"**I know that to but that wouldn't be fair to Charlie, he just wants to protect you."**

"**Enough! End of that conversation." I said a little to loudly.**

" **Lets go to my house everyone can't wait to see you."**

**I smiled at the thought of seeing all of them again. I was going to tell Charlie the truth too. I was going to tell him that I was going to the Cullen's house Edward wanted him to know the truth so I had to.**

"**Charlie I am going to the Cullen's house for a while I want to see them."**

**He didn't answer me I heard him groan like I had just told him the worst news ever or something, but what ever I didn't care. Nothing could keep me away from Edward Cullen or and of the Cullen's. **


	6. Chapter 6

I was getting a whole bunch of emotions as we drove up the Cullen's driveway. I felt excitement, anger, hate, nervousness, and joy. As we pulled into the massive garage Edward took his hand in mine and smiled at me and all I could do was smile back at him.

"God. I wish I could read your mind."

"Sorry but I am kind of glad you can't"

"Why what are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking about one thing in particular, my head is so full of thoughts that it would confuse you if you could read my mind." He smiled at me and nodded. We walked into the house and I was bombarded with Cullen's and I loved it I felt whole again.

"Bella" Esme exclaimed as she hugged me tightly I almost had to ask her to loosen her grip.

"Little sis!" Emmett exclaimed and hugged me tighter than Esme did I had to let out a sigh that let him no to loosen the grip.

"Bella its great to see you again" Carlisle said as he shook my hand.

Jasper and Rosalie just nodded at me. I think Jasper felt like that whole situation with them leaving was his fault. I didn't blame him it was clearly Edwards fault but I was over it and just glad that they were all back. I didn't expect anything from Rosalie she still probably hated me. She probably wasn't as happy as everyone else.

"Where is Alice?" I asked. I realized she wasn't in the group.

"O. Well she went shopping of course she wanted to get you a welcome us home present." Esme explained and everyone laughed.

There was a silence but it wasn't awkward it was great to be back in that beautiful living room with all of my family even though I was starting to feel really guilty about being so rude t Charlie when I understood why he was being like that.

"Bella would you like to go to for a walk with me?" Edward asked

"Yes." I was up for anything as long as I was with Edward.

As we started walking he picked me up and he started running. He has done this before but it always amazes me how fast they can go and how they don't run into anything. I had to close my eyes because I was starting to get nauseous. I nestled my head into his neck until we came to a stop. I opened my eyes and gasped. We were at our meadow.

"I missed this place." Edward said.

"I know me too. My mind doesn't do this any justice it is so much more beautiful in person."

"Bella have you been up here since I left?"

"No. I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"O."

"What was Rose and Jasper thinking when I came in." Edward just laughed.

"Rose was very happy that you were back. She actually said 'I missed her so much' and Jasper well he was excited but he feels completely guilty for us leaving. I try to explain to him that its not his fault but he doesn't listen."

"O. Rose always like she has this burning hate for me."

"Its not hate its jealousy. She envies the fact that you are human and she is not."

"About that I still planned to be changed."

"Bella we are not discussing this right now, not here."

"Ok. But we are going to talk about it. Soon. So tell me where were you for the year you were gone."

"Well. I was traveling around going to different places, visiting old friends. I left the rest of the family for awhile but they found me and wouldn't let me leave again." We sat down on the grass across from each other and looked into each other's eyes. "After a year I couldn't take the pain in my body anymore. It hurt me to stay away, it hurt my family to see me like that. So I had to come back and I just hoped you were not over me. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Well Charlie got me a job at Mike Newton's dad's store. Charlie hoped it would help me get over you." I tried to think of positive things so I didn't hurt him. "Me and Angela started hanging out a lot and I went to the beach a lot. **(A/N JACOB DIDN'T EXSIST..I LOVE HIM BUT HE JUST DIDN'T FIT IN WITH THE STORY)** "That's pretty much it." Edward looked like he was in pain and he looked confused.

"You cut out a lot I know you did. You didn't want me to hurt me. I could tell by your face. You concentrated to hard on what to say. Bella tell me really I need to know please."

"Edward what do you want me to say. If I told you how I really felt you would just get mad r upset."

"Bella don't hold back your feelings just tell me."

"Fine. I lost my friends because they thought I was to depressing. Charlie wanted me to go Back to Renee. I thought about going to find Victoria. I don't Know Edward it was just a bad time but you're here now and that's all that matters. Don't leave again and we will never go through anything like that." Edward nodded, he looked really hurt, then he looked really mad.

"You thought about going to Victoria? What do you mean you wanted her to kill you?"

"No! No! I wanted her to change me but the I realized she would probably just kill me so I didn't go."

"That was the stupidest plan Bella." he smiled

"That's why I didn't go."

We laid there for a long time and just stared at each other until it started getting really late. I remembered Charlie would be scared if I didn't go home and that I had school tomorrow.

"I should be going home."

"Yes you should"

He scooped me up and we ran to his house to get my truck so I could drive home.

"Are you going to come to my room tonight?"

"If you want me to." I nodded at him and he smiled.

" Ok then I will see you later." he said and then kissed my lips shortly but sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the house to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching baseball. Of course what else would he be doing.

"Hi Dad I'm home."

"Your home late? Its 10:00."

"Sorry dad I umm had dinner with the Cullen's and we were just talking." I know that was a lie but I didn't want to have to explain loosing track of time because i was laying with Edward in a meadow.

"O. So did you see Edward?"

"Yes. I did."

"How did that go for you." He was truly curious. I didn't know why but he was.

"It went well."

"So are you two an item again?" It was none of his business but I knew it would make Edward upset if I kept lying, and I would eel guilty if I kept lying.

"Well.. Yes Ch-Dad we are."

"Bella he can't come to this house. I might snap if I came face to face with him!"

"Well fine I will go to his house. Its my turn Dad to decide how I live my life I am 18. I mean know disrespect toward you but really I am old enough to make my own decisions. Good night Dad."

Edward was sitting on my bed staring into blank space. He looked like he was in deep thought and I didn't want to interrupt him. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair then my teeth. I found myself thinking about if Edward ever left me again I wouldn't, couldn't survive. But I quickly shrugged that thought out of my mind. I returned to my room this time Edward was lounging on my bed smiling at me.

"What were you thinking about before I went to go change I didn't want to interrupt you. You looked really deep in thought?"

"I was thinking of how I almost lost you and how thankful I am that you excepted me back into your lie and my family."

"Edward stop thinking about that. You seriously couldn't think that I didn't love you anymore."

"Well at first when you wouldn't talk to me or Alice I really did think that you were over us. Or maybe while we were gone you hit your head and forgot us or something."

"That's silly, Alice didn't see me going back to you?"

"Nope that was the scariest part you kept changing your mind. You decided to forgive me split second so it actually seemed like you were moving on."

"I could never do that."

We smiled at each other and I snuggled against his hard stone body that I have missed for a whole year. I forgot how good it felt to have your soul mate lying next to you. I just smiled to myself as I drifted to sleep…

I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT STORY…IT WAS ACTUALLY MY FIRST ONE..

I PLAN ON WRITING MORE..GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUBJECTS I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT..


	8. Chapter 8

**I NO I SAID I WAS DONE BUT I FEEL LIKE THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY SO I AM GOING TO ADD MORE TO THE STORY!!!!!!**

In the morning I didn't feel the cool rock like body next to me.

"It was a dream I knew it." I said sadly to myself.

"What was a dream?" I heard his velvety smooth voice ask

"Uhh nothing." He was sitting in my rocking chair in a new outfit than what he had on last night.

"O. Well I hate to tell you this but I am going to have to go hunting with my family."

"That's fine. For how long." I hope it wouldn't be that long I would miss him so much. I knew he would come back so that made me happier.

"Just until tomorrow night."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a few miles north. Fifteen miles a way."

"When do you leave?"

"Right now. Its sunny outside today so I wouldn't be able to go to school anyway so we figure the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back." He said as he smiled at me with a wink.

"Ok." I was sad he was leaving so soon. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly that's all he would allow since he was 'thirsty'.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too." and he was gone.

School dragged on it felt like it would never end. I listened to Angela talk about how much she hated the English paper that was due tomorrow and how much fun gym was. I pretended to listen but I knew she knew I wasn't really into the conversation but it finally ended.

I didn't want to go straight home so I went to the library and did homework and read some books. That only wasted an hour. Edward wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I went to the movie store to rent a movie that would past time. When I got home I didn't want to watch the movie yet so I decided I would jut go for a walk in the woods. I liked to walk in the woods in helped me to think.

I walked into the woods but for some reason it just didn't feel right. Out of nowhere there she was the visitor I have been dreading for a year. Victoria. She was standing there with an evil smile on her face. I didn't bother running where would that get me she cloud outrun me any day.

"Hello. Isabella isn't it?"

"Yea." I wasn't going to beg or plead with her that's what she wanted and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of me begging for mercy.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." She had the most menacing look on her face. I was horrified but I didn't want her to know that.

"I am not going to beg you to not kill me. I am not afraid of you."

"Well than lets get to business then."


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to cry I just got Edward back and now I was going to lose him again. I blinked back my tears but one escaped and rolled down my cheek. Part of me understood Victoria I knew that she was getting revenge for her lost love. I knew that if anything happened to Edward would want revenge and would do anything to do it and I knew that if anyone hurt Edward I would want revenge.

"I thought you weren't scared?"

"I'm not. I was thinking about Edward. How he never wants me to be like you and how it has backfired on him now."

"Why did he never want you to be one of us?" She asked with deep interest. It was strange.

"He didn't want me to lose my soul."

"That's funny. So this is the plan I am going to bite you let your body feel the burn then I am going to kill you. Does that sound good to you? It sounded like she was teasing me I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

She pounced at me and stuck her teeth right into the side of my neck. I yelped in pain and the fire began. I had felt it once before when James bit my hand. I laid there engulfed in flames I don't even know if I was screaming or anything. It was along time I was laying there or at lease it felt like that. Suddenly I heard snarling and growling.

"What did you do to her." I realized it was Edward. He was here to save me but I didn't want him to I wanted to become like him.

"I am getting my revenge for James. You had to kill him over a pathetic human." Victoria shrieked

**EPOV**

I rushed back to Forks as fast as I could after Alice told me she had a vision Victoria was coming for revenge. How could I be so stupid to leave Bella in town alone when a blood thirsty vampire is out with a vengeance. There my love lays on the ground in pain and I am to late to save her. How will I ever live with my self. I had to destroy Victoria she could not continue on when she did this to my Bella.

**BPOV**

I heard Victoria shriek and scream and it finally stopped but the burning continued. I would give anything for the pain to stop but I was happy too because I could finally be with Edward forever and nothing could come between us, he wouldn't have to protect me al the time, he wouldn't have to hold himself back from me anymore. Our relationship would become stronger from this I jut knew it would. I had to stop screaming and try to control myself because I knew Edward was here with me and it would hurt him to see me in pain. I couldn't help it, it hurt to much I kept screaming hoping the pain would stop but every time I screamed the fire raged hotter. I felt cold hands underneath me and suddenly I was moving. Edward must be taking me to his house he was rubbing my back. His cold hands helped the fire but just barely I think it was more that I just knew he was here with me that made me feel better. He must have put me down because I felt the Cullen's soft couch underneath me.

"Carlisle, she got to her before I did. How could I let this happen to her I failed her, I failed her as a protector." I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault but if I even attempted to talk the screams would just get louder, I don't even think I could open my eyes if I wanted to.

"Edward this isn't your fault. It is my fault I should have seen it coming sooner." the voice sounded like wind chimes so it must have been Alice. Why was she blaming herself someone needs to tell all of them it isn't their fault. It's my fault, I am a vulnerable human who has a vampire boyfriend it is my fault.

"Alice, Edward, this is nobody's fault." it was Esme I knew that because it was a motherly voice.

I wanted to tell Edward that I loved him and not to blame himself because I knew him well enough to know that he is about to have a mental breakdown in his mind.

"_Edward….I…..love….you.." _It was more like a whisper but I know he would hear me.

"Oh Bella I love you too. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you I am so sorry."

I had to tell him that I shouldn't have went into the woods but I couldn't the burn engulfed me and I went numb to all the noises around me I just thought about how my life would be after this burning was over. I started thinking about what people would say happened to me when Charlie starts looking for me. He will probably look here first because I have been so rude to him about not letting me see Edward all the time. They are smart though the Cullen's will know what to do.

A lot of time must have passed because I felt this big surge of flames run through me and then it stopped just like how Edward said it felt.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt so good the burn was gone I wasn't in pain. For some reason I was afraid to open my eyes, maybe the burning was just me dying, maybe I was in hell, maybe Edward wouldn't love me as a vampire. I sucked it up and opened my eyes. I could see particles in the air that a human wouldn't see and hear things like the leaves rustling outside and bugs moving around.

"Love! I'm so glad your ok. I missed your voice, and your brown beautiful eyes." Edward was talking so fast that any normal human would not be able to comprehend anything he was saying but I knew everything he was saying for once. I didn't no what to do all the Cullen's were looking at me like I was a animal in the zoo and it was aggravating me, I didn't like that much attention.

"Guys she is getting very aggravated. Edward say something so she doesn't kill us all." Everyone glared at Jasper. I was getting angry but I wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful not that you weren't beautiful before but you are on a whole new level of beautiful." Alice said smiling at me.

"Thanks." When I spoke a gasped because my voice sounded so lovely it sounded just like Alice's voice except a little more low pitched. Everyone laughed at my expression, it was pretty silly my hands over my mouth. I was embarrassed but for the first time ever I couldn't feel my cheeks getting red.

"Bella you should hunt your throat must be on fire." Now that Carlisle mentioned it my throat was throbbing.

"Sure. Yea. Let's go. But I don't know how." Again they all laughed at me and I didn't understand why. Then I realized Edward once told me it came natural like instinct.

"So little sis what do you want to hunt?" Emmett asked with a huge grin.

"Umm. I have know idea. Anything to make the burning stop."

"Come on love we will find something soon." Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand and we took off running. It was amazing I was going as fast as him and I wasn't crashing into trees. It was the first time I have ever run or walked or anything without tripping. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me. They seemed horrified I didn't know why but then I smelt an amazing sent that sang to me. I realized it was human and I took off running in the other direction. I don't know why but I knew I could never harm a human. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Bella! Bella! Wait!" Carlisle ran up to me. "I have never ever seen a newborn react like that. No newborn should ever be able to resist that smell some of us have a hard time resisting that." he looked so impressed. Who knew all I had to do to impress a vampire family that only eats animals was to deny my thirst for human blood.

"O. I don't know I just knew it wasn't right for me to attack." they all seemed so amazed at me. It was silent as they all stared at me and again if I could have blushed I would have. Edward broke the silence and I was so grateful for him doing that it was starting to get a little bit awkward.

"So shall we continue?" He asked. Everyone nodded and we ere on our way.

A few miles away I smelt a pack of deer and without even thinking I took off the instincts kicked in and it felt so natural like I had been doing this for years.. I snuck up on the deer and pounced. It wasn't as good smelling as the human sent I smelled. It was still good though. The burning subsided and we all went back to the Cullen's house well I guess my house now too. Everyone went off doing their own thing, Jasper and Emmett played chess, Carlisle was up in his office researching something, Esme was sketching a design for a new house she was going to build. Alice and Rosalie went shopping because they felt I needed a new wardrobe since I was a vampire now and beautiful. That left me and Edward, we decided we would go for a walk so we could talk about us and how life is going to be for now on plus I had some questions that might embarrass me if others heard, stupid questions that would make me look stupid that only Edward could answer without laughing at me.

"So Edward, what did you tell Charlie and everyone what happened to me?"

"Bella I don't want you to hurt. I don't think I should say just yet."

"Well fine but just tell me did I die, runaway, kidnapped what?"

"Umm you 'died'." he sounded hurt like just that word and a reference hurt him.

"Edward don't worry about it I understand." he just smiled at me and we continued on walking at human pace holding hands and walking silently. It was strange because I seemed to know where every root or twig was I didn't trip once. I broke the silence with one of my stupid questions.

"How often do we hunt?" he smiled it aggravated me I thought I could ask him without sounding like an idiot but I guess I was wrong.

"Well love, whenever your thirsty or the burn is unbearable, really you can hunt when ever you want." I just nodded.

"Edward for once I wish you could read my mind. It would be so much easier to explain how much love I have for you. There are no words to explain it and no way to show you."

He smiled at me and kissed me so passionately that it made every kiss we have ever shared together look like a kiss that you would give to your grandma but not really because that would be creepy. For once it was so nice to not have to pull away because I couldn't breath, and there were no boundaries that we had to be afraid that were crossed. I was stronger than him. It made me giggle to think it was my turn not to hurt him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"I wish I could read your mind. I thought that maybe when you were changed that I would be able to. Guess not." he seemed disappointed. I kissed him again and we kept walking.

We came upon a river, Edward and I sat in the grass n the bank of the river, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the waters reflection. I gasped I was beautiful it was strange to see myself so naturally pretty because Alice hasn't touched me with any sort of brushes yet, I had no make up on, my hair wasn't done, I was just naturally beautiful. My hair was now down mid back and had a bit more curls and waves to it, my skin was perfect no flaws what-so-ever. The only thing I hated was the fact that my eyes were red. It made me shudder because Victoria's eyes were red they were the last pair of eyes I saw as a human. I remember thinking that her eyes made her look like a monster and they terrified me, that meant I had eyes of a monster.

"Bella, what are you thinking you look mad. Should I give you space?"

"No Edward, don't leave me I am fine really." I don't think I sounded believable. "One more question." I smiled and he nodded to give me incentive to ask. "When will my eyes be like yours."

"Depends if you don't drink human blood or not. A few months to a year I would say with the self control you have. If you don't drink human blood your eyes will gradually get darker then they will become brighter like mine." he explained with a smile.

I laid back closed my eyes and concentrated on wishing Edward could read my mind so he could know just how happy I was to be able to be with him forever. I heard him gasp.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing why?"

"I think I just read your mind. What did you do?"

"I just concentrated on me wishing you could read my mind because that way it would be so much easier to show you how much I love you."

"Do it again." he seemed so excited. I was confused how could me wanting him to read my mind actually let him read my mind.

I did what he asked and again I laid back and concentrated on letting Edward read my mind. For some reason it felt like I was stretching an elastic band way past its limits but then I heard him gasp again.

**EPOV**

"_It would just be so much easier for him to read my mind its not like he doesn't know anything about me. Edward Cullen was my soul mate there was no doubt abut that. I used to be happy that he couldn't read my mind but now it would help so much to express me emotions toward him.'_

What am I hearing? Is somebody else here? Why are they talking about loving me? And then it hit me. I gasped an unnecessary gasp.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing why?"

"I think I just read your mind. What did you do?"

"I just concentrated on me wishing you could read my mind because that way it would be so much easier to show you how much I love you."

"Do it again." After a few minutes I heard it again.

_Is he crazy does he actually think he can read my mind just because I wish he could. What if he actually can? Why is he looking at me like I'm crazy. Am I crazy?_

"No love you are not crazy." I was so happy I could hear her thoughts.

**BPOV**

He could hear me?

"You can hear me?"

"Yes I can its amazing we should go see Carlisle I am sure he knows what is going on."

"Ok." I sounded more confused then I meant to. This could be my power, the power to let others read my mind, no that doesn't make since.

We arrived back at the house in know time I loved going at super speed and not falling down, I could get used to this very fast. Edward took my hand and we went up to Carlisle's office. Edward started explaining how I was wishing Edward could read my mind, and how I concentrated really hard and then he could. Carlisle looked amazed. He typed a few things into his computer and then smiled.

"Well Bella I believe you have a power but it is a rare power. I think you have a shield which means you can block people's powers and let them in if you wish. You could probably protect other people as well. Ok Bella do you feel tension at all? Maybe like a rubber band?"

"Yes! that's exactly what it feels like." I was so excited I had a power I never thought I would because I didn't really have anything special as a human like Edward and Alice.

"Ok great now concentrate on stretching the elastic over me. Not Edward just me." I concentrated so hard but It wouldn't work. The elastic thing wouldn't move no matter what I did. So Carlisle soon ruled out that I had a shield.

"Well Bella this is certainly a mystery I will continue on researching possibilities." Carlisle looked disappointed but hopeful at the same time.

I defiantly had a power but nobody not even Carlisle knew what it was yet. It was very frustrating not knowing what I was capable of doing or knowing or seeing or feeling. I just wanted to know what I could do.

**Any ideas on what Bella's power should be I don't want it to be a shield that's to much like the story. So give me ideas.. Please .. I will give you credit in the next chapter if I pick your idea. ****J**


End file.
